ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Till Death Do We Start
In Till Death Do We Start (also known as Til Death Do Us Start),Spook Central Episode Guide Page an ex-accountant decides to change his life but is stalked by an undead bride and that's only the start. Cast Leonard Bates Wishgiver Ghost Bride Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Roland Jackson Slimer Eduardo Rivera Egon Spengler Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister P.K.E. Meter Proton Pistol Trap Ecto-1 Radio Locations Long Island Bates' House World Trade Center Firehouse Beatty Mirror and Glass Plot A man named Mr. Bates looked on as movers finished transferring his belongings into a new house. One of the movers complimented the place and thought Bates had a big family. However, Bates solemnly admitted it was just him moving in. The mover felt awkward and walked away. Bates removed the 'For Sale' sign and walked to the tool shed. To his surprise, there was a wishing well inside. Just for fun, Bates tossed a coin in and wished for a wife. Something inside the well accepted the coin and a bride rose up from it. The bride appeared to Bates then her skin turned translucent. The bride declared Bates was hers and chased after him. In the streets of Manhattan, Garrett wheeled past stray cats. Kylie was right behind him pedaling a bicycle. Roland and Slimer waited for everyone else in front of the Firehouse. Kylie and Garrett were neck and neck but he won the race. Roland checked the stopwatch and revealed Garrett's time was 1:55. Garrett reveled in his victory and record. Kylie admitted he was amazing. Roland looked around and asked where Eduardo was. Elsewhere, Eduardo was out of breath walking his bicycle. Bates drove past one street up in his red convertible. He was in a rush and a panic, driving and looking at a map and Ghostbusters business card. Bates saw the Ghost Bride in his rear view mirror but she wasn't behind him. The Ghost Bride emerged from the mirror and reached for Bates. Bates drove erratically and managed to shake the ghost. She made a beeline for Beatty Mirror and Glass and flew past a boy making faces into a mirror. She emerged from the storefront of a wedding shop, scaring a couple. The Ghost Bride came from the convertible's left side mirror but Bates ran over some bumps and lost her again. Bates clipped a garbage can and its contents rained all over Eduardo. Eduardo climbed on his bicycle and returned to the Firehouse. Bates cut off several lanes of traffic and parked in front of the Firehouse. He ran past the Ghostbusters and slammed on the front door frantically. Roland got Bates' attention and asked how they could help. Bates introduced himself as Leonard Bates and asked for the Ghostbusters. Garrett confirmed they were indeed the Ghostbusters. Slimer extended a hand to shake but Bates recoiled in fear. Slimer was insulted and floated off. They all settled up in the rec room and consulted with Egon. Bates described his ordeal - how the ghost said they would be together forever, tried to kiss him, and her skinless face. Egon recognized the M.O. as a classic conjunctive ritual, ethereal subjugation of the corporeal. Egon passed it off as a regular occurrence. Bates exclaimed at Egon's indifference/ Bates calmed down and revealed he was a tax accountant from Long Island. Eduardo wasn't thrilled. Kylie assured Bates it would be alright. Egon asked if Bates asked for something at wishing well like a woman or a bride. Bates sat down and continued. He spent his entire life in the city working hard and making a good living at the firm. He was turning 40 and wanted someone to share the rest of his life with. Kylie found the notion romantic. Egon decided the team would investigate the well the next morning but was concerned this ghost strayed rather far from its originating source. Bates reiterated the ghost was still out there somewhere. Egon concluded it would be for the best if everyone spent the night at the Firehouse as precaution. Roland, Garrett, and Eduardo protested. Everyone began settling in for the night. Garrett reserved the couch but Eduardo was already lying down on it. Eduardo patted the floor and advised him a hard surface would be good for his posture. Kylie became impatient waiting for the bathroom and asked Roland if he was done yet. Roland strode out in his pajamas. Everyone teased him for it. Roland didn't see what the big deal was. They were just men's pajamas. Eduardo thought those were a T-shirt and underwear. Garrett turned to Eduardo and advised him to keep the covers on no matter what. Slimer flew past Bates. Bates wasn't used to Slimer yet and asked if he was real. Roland replied he was real ecto. They watched as Slimer ate an entire loaf of bread and jar of jam. Bates was still disgusted and wanted to stay away from Slimer. Slimer was confused who Bates was talking about and then belched. Garrett approached Bates and asked him what was wrong with him - he just sold his two bedroom in the Upper West Side and quit good money at a number crunching gig. Bates stammered nothing was wrong and he just forgot what was important in life. He was getting out the rat race before it was too late. Kylie emerged from the bathroom brushing her teeth and found his choice gutsy. She then scolded Garrett and stated there was more to life than money. Garrett asked what that was. Roland admitted he wanted to start a big family. Garrett mused it would be cool to have a son to teach his tricks to. Roland interjected there was the chance his son would be able to walk. Garrett joked he guess he would still love him. Kylie wanted to travel the world with a handsome and intelligent man. Garrett turned to Eduardo and congratulated him on 1/3. Eduardo tossed his pillow at Garrett. A pillow fight soon broke out. Bates shook his head in disapproval. Later that night, the Ghost Bride found the Firehouse and Bates. Roland's P.K.E. Meter registered her presence. The Ghost Bride went into a mirror. Kylie got her Proton Pistol and woke up Bates. Garrett tossed Eduardo his pants. Roland was perplexed when he registered readings from all over the room. The Ghost Bride passed by on the TV screen reflection then a window. Bates backed up into a mirror and the ghost grabbed him. She swatted Kylie and Roland aside and ordered Bates never to run from her again. Bates was lifted up and swung around, knocking Kylie, Roland, and Eduardo off their feet. Slimer chomped on her left leg and got kicked into a wall. She kissed Bates and drained him of energy. The team switched to low setting and fired at the Ghost Bride. She dropped Bates and flew into the mirror. Eduardo shot the mirror but the Proton Streams bounced off. Egon arrived with a pack and asked for an update. Roland confirmed his suspicions the ghost was a Class 5 and aiming to suck the life out of Bates. Garrett managed to get a singular reading. Eduardo peered into the window. The Ghost Bride flew out the window and knocked everyone aside. The Ghostbusters fired at her but the ghost dived into the reflection of a silver plate. Garrett grabbed the plate and ran over it a couple times. Roland realized the ghost could hide in reflections. Kylie got an idea and started flirting with Bates. Eduardo thought the plan was stupid but Bates played along. After some corny tax dialogue, they motioned over to kiss each other. The Ghost Bride flew out of the plate's reflection and choked Kylie. Garrett couldn't get in a clean shot. Eduardo took matters into his own hands and tackled the ghost off Kylie. Garrett and Egon fired and confined the ghost. Slimer handed Roland a Trap. The Ghost Bride was captured. Kylie hugged Bates but Eduardo broke them up. Kylie noted how brave Eduardo was. Eduardo stated his instincts kicked in. After Kylie walked away, Bates asked Eduardo if they were an item. Eduardo sneered at the notion. Bates asked what would happen next. Roland replied the Ghost Bride would be place in the Containment Unit and would not be escaping ever. Bates thanked Egon and shook his hand. Bates even wanted to shake Slimer's hand. Slimer, instead, hugged his face. Covered in slime, Bates was disgusted. Eduardo yawned and walked over to the couch. Garrett was already there. Back at his house in Long Island, Bates confirmed an appointment with a plumber. The Ghost Bride appeared and was irate he left her. The ghost tried to kiss Bates once again. Egon was woken up by the phone. He answered but realized he grabbed Slimer by his tail. Egon grabbed the real phone. Bates, as he hid in a closet, told Egon the Ghost Bride was back. The alarm was activated and the Ghostbusters took off. Garrett asked Egon how the ghost could be back. Egon theorized the Ghost Bride was a copy. Eduardo wasn't pleased with the idea. The Ghost Bride flew around the house in search of Bates and found him the a hallway closet. She ripped the door out and was about to grab him but was blasted by a Proton Stream. Garrett and Eduardo blasted at her. The Ghost Bridge dodged the beams and flew down the hall but Kylie bashed a window. The ghost searched for another surface but Roland knocked over a window sill. The ghost flew to another mirror but Roland whistled. Eduardo and Garrett shot up the mirror and wall. The Ghost Bride retreated up to the attic. The Ghostbusters ran around the house and destroyed all reflective surfaces. Bates stared at a full length mirror then tried to elbow it but Roland stopped them. They all hid around the corner. The Ghost Bride went into the mirror. Roland then bashed the mirror into pieces. However, the ghost was still in the shards. Roland informed Egon of the developments. Egon consulted his database on the psychokinetic turbulence in the Long Island area and concluded the real threat was a Class 4 Psychoreactive Specter called the Wishgiver. Egon advised the team to destroy the wishing well. Bates led them to the well but the Ghost Bride grabbed Roland. Garrett went ahead to the well with Bates. Roland shot at the shards and startled the Ghost Bride. She was soon trapped. Kylie radioed Garrett just as another bride emerged from the well. Garrett blasted the well, forcing the Wishgiver to reveal itself. Eduardo blasted the Wishgiver while the others ran into the shed and joined Garrett in shooting the well. After the well exploded, the Ghostbusters exhaled then quickly shot the remnants of the well before it all landed on them. Bates asked if anyone was interested in buying a house. Some time later, Kylie got off the phone and walked over to the dining area. Everyone was eating take out chicken. Kylie announced Bates was going to Europe for three weeks. She was a little jealous. Garrett assured her the rude French drivers, inedible British food, and kamikaze Italian drivers weren't all that fun. Eduardo found a wishbone and was about to make a wish with Slimer. Everyone glared at them. Eduardo had second thoughts and offered coleslaw. Quotes Trivia *The For Sale sign Bates removes his lawn is a reference to Adelaide Productions, an animation division of Sony Pictures Television, responsible for producing Extreme Ghostbusters. *Egon recalls the kissing ritual described by Leonard. Egon almost fell victim to such an act in "Til Death Do Us Part" *Eduardo refers to Leonard Bates as a yuppie,Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 05:12-05:14). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Oh, great. A Yuppie." a term for upper middle class in their 20's to 30's. It was first coined in the early 1980s. *Leonard Bates confirms he moved out from the Upper West Side, also where Janosz Poha, from Ghostbusters II, is from. *Roland reveals he'd like to have lots of children, Garrett muses on having a son, and Kylie reveals she'd like to travel the world with a handsome and intelligent man.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 08:00-08:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "I know what you mean. I ask myself what do you want in life? Big bank account? Big car? Nah, I want kids. A whole bunch of them."Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 08:13-08:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Huh...a son would be cool. I could teach him all my tricks, could race together, and get him his own little chair."Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 08:27-08:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Know what I want? To travel the world with a handsome, intelligent man." References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TillDeathDoUsStart01.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart02.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart03.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart04.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart05.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart06.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart07.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart08.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart09.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart10.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart11.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart12.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart13.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart14.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart15.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart16.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart17.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart18.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart19.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart20.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart21.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart22.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart23.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart24.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart25.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart26.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart27.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart28.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart29.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart30.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart31.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart32.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart33.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart34.jpg TillDeathDoUsStart35.jpg Collages and Edits WellinTillDeathDoWeStartepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RolandinTillDeathDoWeStartepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinTillDeathDoWeStartepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode